wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)/Gallery
Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture4.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TitleCard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture5.jpg|Shot zooming in to snow-globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasWreath.jpg|Christmas wreath HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg MurrayandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Anthony JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WigglyWigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar GregandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(Song)2.jpg|Rudolph and the other reindeer playing music HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GreginRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandRudolf.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf JeffinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff CassandraHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Anthony RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Rudolf and Santa Claus AnthonyinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Anthony MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus TheWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus MurrayinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayandGreg7.jpg|Murray and Greg SantaClaus2.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus HereComesSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" MurrayandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GoSantaGo2.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheOtherWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Male Wiggle Friends GoSantaGo.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Henry MregandDenry.jpg|Murray, Greg, Dorothy and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Henry GranthonyandHegs.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Henry and Wags DingDongMerrilyonHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells DorothytheDinosaurinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DorothyandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the kids HenrytheOctopusinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Wags WagstheDoginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasStar.jpg|"Christmas Star" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg singing while playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music AnthonyandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing trumpet Trumpet.jpg|Trumpet TheOtherWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook playing music LeonardoSilvestriniinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Leonardo playing the drum UntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidad-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank GregandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Jeff FelizNavidad.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" LarissaWright.jpg|Larissa Wright AnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet Iggy,ZiggyandFrankinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank TheDancers'DancingShoes.jpg|The Dancers' dancing shoes JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JingleBells-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|''"I got scissors to cut the cardboard."' JingleBells-Prologue3.jpg|"And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh."'' JingleBells-Prologue4.jpg|''"Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel."'' JingleBells-Prologue5.jpg|''"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?"'' JingleBells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" GreffandWaptain.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Wags and Captain CaptainandAnthony6.jpg|Captain and Anthony WagsandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags and Murray playing red Takamine guitar MurthonyandWaptain.jpg|Murray, Anthony, Wags and Captain MregandWaptain.jpg|Murray, Greg, Wags and Captain GregandCaptain9.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword TheNonRealisticWiggles,WagsandCaptain.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Wags and Captain TheWigglesandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JingleBells2.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Wags TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags JingleBells-Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain riding in cardboard sleigh JingleBells-Epilogue2.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray and Jeff at Manly Beach TheNonrealisticWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles at Manly Beach JeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff at Manly Beach GregandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Manly Beach HenrytheOctopusinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Henry spinning GregandMurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Murray at Manly Beach TheWigglesandtheSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Jeff and Red Starry Guitar JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' ChristmasPicnic-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair ChristmasPicnic-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnic-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheOtherWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Manly Beach MurrayandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Manly Beach AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach TheUnforgottenWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Manly Beach HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach TheWiggles,HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Santa Claus ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving at Manly Beach GregandJeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Manly Beach DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyandGregatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Manly Beach Dorothy'sCloseupShot.jpg|Dorothy in close-up ChristmasPicnic2.jpg|Wags the Dog arriving at Manly Beach WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach HenryandWagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach TheWigglyMascotsatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at Manly Beach DorothyandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach ChristmasPicnic3.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Wags MregandCorothy.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandDorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Henry MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray wearing paper crown at Manly Beach TheAwakeWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Manly Beach GregatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg at Manly Beach SantaClausatManlyBeach.jpg|Santa Claus at Manly Beach TheWigglyGroupandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Santa Claus AnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Murray_and_Jeff_9.PNG|Murray and Jeff GregandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus The_wiggles_36.PNG|The Wiggles AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|"Let's clap hands for Santa Claus." Henry'sChristmasDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Tap Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Scottish Dancing" ROAR.jpg|"ROAR" Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Line Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Irish Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Epilogue.jpg|''"Dorothy, you sure are a great dancer."'' Jeff'sChristmasTune-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyWearingCrown.jpg|Anthony wearing a crown MurrayWearingCrown.jpg|Murray wearing a crown Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" MurrayandHenry2.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns DorothyandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony wearing crowns WagsWearingCrown.jpg|Wags wearing a crown GregandAnthony11.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns GregWearingCrown.jpg|Greg wearing a crown GregandCaptain10.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus Jeff'sChristmasTune2.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Henry JeffandMurrayWearingCrowns.jpg|Jeff and Murray wearing crowns JeffWearingCrown.jpg|Jeff wearing a crown DorothyWearingCrown.jpg|Dorothy wearing a crown JeffandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Henry HenryWearingCrown.jpg|Henry wearing a crown AnthonyandWags3.jpg|Anthony and Wags wearing crowns TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots CaptainFeatherswordholdingChristmasPudding.jpg|''"Too much Christmas food!"'' It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray PirateFoodPoem.jpg|Greg reciting "Pirate Food Poem" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Ham.jpg|Ham Fruit.jpg|Fruit TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedTakamineGuitarinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff sleeping AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayinAwayinaManger.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar AwayinaManger2.jpg|Greg TheChristmasTree.jpg|Christmas Tree TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree2.jpg|The Other Wiggles GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|"Okay, Wags-y, bounce away." AnthonyonTelephone-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony on telephone SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" Greg_singing.PNG|Greg singing "Silent Night" SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted JeffPlayingRedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Takamine guitar WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits HereComesSantaClaus-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene ChristmasStar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted scene Henry'sChristmasDance-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in deleted scene AwayinaManger-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy picking up Jeff in deleted scene AwayinaManger-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in deleted scene ReindeerExpress-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in deleted scene ReindeerExpress-SongTitle.jpg|Deleted Song title ReindeerExpress3.jpg|Deleted Song: "Reindeer Express" ReindeerExpress5.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Reindeer Express" while the Big Red cameoing in a picture frame ReindeerExpress.jpg|The Wiggles holding presents ReindeerExpress2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends receiving their presents ReindeerExpress4.jpg|Santa and his elf and reindeer crew GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg in bonus clip GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Greg in bonus clip #2 AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip #2 JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff waking up in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip2.jpg|Jeff making a wacky face in bonus clip JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordin1997.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip WakeUpJeff!-1997ChristmasDrawing.jpg|A drawing of the Wiggles waking up Jeff WagsandAnthony'sPresents.jpg|Anthony and Wags in never-before-seen clip GregandCaptain'sPresents.jpg|Greg and Captain in never-before-seen clip MurrayandHenry'sPresents.jpg|Murray and Henry in never-before-seen clip JeffSleepinginJeffandDorothy'sPresents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in never-before-seen clip JeffandDorothy'sPresents.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in never-before-seen clip JeffandRosie.jpg|Jeff tucking Rosie in Rosie.jpg|Rosie in never-before-seen clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries